


Про запретное и не очень

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Сборник зарисовок с высоким рейтингом





	1. В публичном месте

Еще совсем недавно это было жаркой фантазией, мокрым сном незадолго до пробуждения, мимолетной мыслью… 

Но сейчас все было более чем реально. 

\- Раздевалка? Серьезно? - Юра очень старался, чтобы уголки губ не ползли вверх. Виктор должен был понять, что он озабоченный козел и извращенец, а потом уже - волшебник, читающий мысли. 

Виктор не ответил, закрыв за ними дверь, и подойдя к Юре с улыбкой, от которой бежали горячие мурашки. Прошибало от затылка до самого копчика. Как же Юра ненавидел эту самодовольную морду, как же обожал и желал, чтобы он всегда на него так смотрел. 

Ящики зашумели под весом Виктора, когда Юра толкнул того к ним. Стягивать спортивные штаны с него оказалось куда приятнее, чем джинсы или брюки — Юре не хватало терпения для того, чтобы бороться с ремнями. 

Юра обхватил полувозбужденный член и пару раз сухо двинул по нему рукой. Облизывая пальцы, пропихивая их в свой же собственный рот, Юра понимал, что его не остановит даже стук в дверь, даже голоса поблизости. 

Виктор смотрел сверху вниз — любовался, сука. Юра зыркнул на него и обхватил головку губами, сделал вдох через нос и пустил глубже, втягивая щеки. Делать минет дома, сидя на ковре в гостиной, стоя на кафельном полу в ванной или же встав на четвереньки на постели, было проще. Но сейчас было жарко и запретно как никогда. Юра выпустил блестящий ствол изо рта и медленно провел головкой по губам, заглядывая Виктору в глаза. Тот стер ниточку слюны у Юры с щеки, ухватил за светлые пряди и заставил снова взять в рот. 

За дверью послышались шаги, кто-то смеялся над шуткой, которую невозможно было услышать, когда в ушах шумит кровь. Юра напомнил себе — расслабь горло, дыши через нос — и насадился глубже. В уголках глаз выступили слезы, а Виктор над ним дышал так, что все внутри скручивалось. Вместо того, чтобы потрогать себя, Юра поменял руку на члене Виктора и дал себе мгновение отдышаться. Почему-то именно сейчас в груди пылал пожар, а в голове трепетало осознание — даже если их сейчас застанут, Юра не отступится. Он будет с Виктором против кого угодно, пусть даже против целого мира… 

Но мир, видимо, почувствовав потенциальный проигрыш, не спешил вступать в схватку. Белесые капли осели на языке, губах и ресницах. Виктор тяжело дышал и хватался за ящики, будто стараясь не упасть. Он потянул Юру за плечо к себе и припал к губам в жадном поцелуе. 

Было спокойно.


	2. Не сдерживаться

Юра очень быстро влился в волнующий мир секса. То есть «волнующим» его Юра не называл, конечно, предоставив все высокопарные эпитеты Виктору, но испытывал явное удовольствие от знакомства с интимным. 

Виктор считал, что удивить его уже нечем, а вызвать трепет и вовсе невозможно, но почему-то терялся каждый раз, когда оставался с Юрой наедине. Тот пылко и честно отдавался, не стеснялся царапать спину и плечи Виктора короткими ногтями, по-кошачьему прогибаться в пояснице и потом блаженно мурлыкать у него над ухом. 

\- Ну Вить, отпусти себя, что ты все нежничаешь! - нахмурился Юра, стараясь расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Виктора, а не вырвать их с мясом. 

Виктор посмотрел в зеленющие глаза испытующе, хотя делал этот прежде десятки раз. Юра фыркнул нетерпеливо и сам потянул его вниз, скользя языком от одного уголка губ к другому, а затем проникая в Викторов рот. 

«Сам и научил, чего теперь удивляться?» - задал Виктор себе риторический вопрос и пропал… 

Юра любил по-разному — особенно лицом к лицу, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Но в этот раз Виктор нетерпеливо повалил его на живот. Хотелось рычать, когда Юра оттопырил задницу и сам быстро скользнул смазанными пальцами между своих ягодиц. 

\- Утром же трахались… не медли, - задушено в подушку произнес Юра и дернул бедрами. 

Виктор уже перестал настаивать на том, чтобы пользоваться презервативами, потому что «чо я, залечу что ли?» - и пару раз проведя по налившемуся члену, направил блестящую красную головку ко входу Юры. Тот прогибался в пояснице при проникновении и скрябал ногтями по простыне. 

\- Черт… да… 

Виктор куснул его за плечо и резко двинулся. Отпустить себя, как же… смять, подчинить, выебать… как хочется Юре. 

Юра под ним кричал через раз, кусал подушку и поддавался бедрами, развратно поглядывая иногда через плечо. 

Ему всегда было мало. Что ж, похоже Виктору тоже.


End file.
